A New Beginning?
by Jewels66
Summary: Amy and Ty have just gotten back together after their first fight as a couple. They soon learn that there are many outer forces trying to tear them apart. Will they make it and stay together? Is their love strong enough? Read to find out more.
1. A Heart Shattered Twice

CHAPTER 1: A Heart Shattered Twice

**A/N: Okay, so here we go! Amy's P.O.V.**

As I walked into the room, I saw Ty sitting on the couch. It had been a while since we had talked, a few days to be exact. After our first fight as a couple, I was mad, and scared. I didn't know what to do.

"Hi." I went over and sat down beside him with a smile on my face to hide my sadness and discomfort.

"Hi. How are you?" Ty had a sympathetic look on his face. _Typical line to ask after a fight… What should I say?_

"I've been… I've been better…" I didn't know what else to say. He looked so good sitting there and I just wanted to cuddle up with him and make-up for everything that had happened… but I couldn't, not till he apologized.

"Look," he said, with a funny look on his face, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it's just, I like you so much and I've never had these feelings for someone before…"

"Me, too. But you can't push me to do something I'm not ready for. I'm not like other girls you've dated."

"I know." He smiled. I realized that I was mad at him for a stupid reason.

"Well, I forgive you!" I leaned across the couch to hug him. I hadn't realized how much I had missed being with him the past few days. It made me happy to be in his arms again.

As we came out of the embrace, Ty looked right into my eyes, and we kissed for what felt like an eternity. Once we finished, I realized that it had only been a few minutes.

"Oh! I just remembered something." I smiled and looked at him. It was good news.

"And what did you remember?" Ty looked at me with curious eyes.

"You're dad called earlier. He wants you to call him back. Here's his number. I wrote it down for you." As I handed Ty the paper with his dad's phone number, the look on Ty's face went from curious to sad and confused.

"Do you know why he called? "

"He didn't tell me anything except for the fact that you need to call him." I hugged him again. "He probably just wants to talk to you. You guys haven't talked in a long time."

"Yeah, there's a reason for that." Ty's face had a mixture of emotions and I couldn't read what he was thinking. He looked angry, yet confused and uncomfortable.

"What is it?" I was worried then from the look on Ty's face, thinking that it was something really bad, such as his father had gotten into trouble or something.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you later. I'm gonna go call him." Ty leaned over and gave me a kiss, and then got up and left for the phone in the kitchen.

_I am so confused. What if something bad is happening? Will Ty tell me? Is he gonna just leave again without saying good-bye?_

I didn't know what to do. I turned on the T.V. to control my emotions and sat there for a few hours before heading off to the stables.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi Starlite! How are you boy?" The pony whinnied as I opened his stall door. Starlite had just arrived a few days ago. He has a problem with other horses. So far, he really likes me and Honey, the bay in the stall beside him, although he doesn't like anyone else. I am the only one who can work with him, but he has already improved.

"Amy? Can you come here please?" It was Lou calling me from her office in the barn. I gave food and water to Starlite before exiting his stall.

"What?" I asked Lou as I walked into her office.

"I'm gonna need your help with the dude ranch this weekend. Do you have any plans?" Lou was shuffling through about 20 papers on her desk, all with tons of information for the dude ranch on them.

"Well, Ty and I were thinking about seeing a movie on Saturday night. Do I need to have my nights free as well?" I really didn't want to cancel with all that had already gone on with us.

"No, it's fine. I just need you in the daytime for a few trail rides and stuff. Ty can help, too, but no boyfriend-y, girlfriend-y stuff while you're working this. All the people coming are elderly people who want some fun." As she said this, she looked at me with a stern look. It kind of scared me.

"Uhmm, okay." It was okay with me, it was Ty who would have issues. "I will work it, but let me talk to Ty. I'll go talk to him after I'm done feeding the other horses."

"Thanks!" Lou had gone back to her computer, and so I took that as a sign for me to leave.

As I fed the rest of the horses and checked over some of the timid and injured ones, I thought of Ty on the phone and what was going on. As I finished feeding the last horse, Ty walked into the barn.

"Hey, will you work the dude-ranch with me this weekend? Lou said we can still go to our movie on Saturday night, but we can't hold hands or kiss or anything while we're working. I already said yes, so will you work with me?" As I asked, I turned to him and gave him puppy-dog-eyes, cause I knew that they would seal the deal if he was having any doubts about working.

"Yeah, I guess I will work with you. Wait…since I can't kiss you or hug you all weekend, I better get my fill in over the next 2 days!!!!" As he said this he ran towards me and I ran. He chased me around a bit and then caught me. We kissed for a while, and then just laughed.

"So, did you finish your phone call?" As Ty nodded yes, he had a grim face. "What did he want?"

"He just wanted to know what was going on. I told him about the horses, and about me and you going out and having fun. He just listened and then…"

"And then what?" I was very curious. Ty did not look happy to talk about the subject, but I just needed to know. I mean, in a way, it did include me as Ty is my boyfriend.

"And then…" Ty looked like he was at a loss of words. He kind of looked shocked and angry at the same time. The look kind of scared me.

"Ty, it can't be THAT bad! Just tell me." I couldn't take it anymore.

"It is bad." I was scared what bad meant, but I waited patiently for Ty to continue, even though it took a few minutes. "My dad wants me to leave Heartland and move in with him."

I was so shocked. I couldn't breathe and I felt as though I was going to fall over and die. "Why?" I managed to choke out that one syllable, and then gasped for air, as I fell onto a barrel of hay and sat down. I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"He doesn't want me to be with you and the horses. He said that I have changed for the better, and to him, that's worse."

Everything went black as I fell to the floor, hearing Ty saying my name and his arms around me as he caught me and held me close to him.

**A/N: Oh my gosh. I don't know if some of it makes sense. I just kept on writing. I wanted to end it there though so that I can write another chapter. Please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: Heartland, Amy, and Ty do not belong to me.**


	2. The Awakening

**Chapter 2: The Awakening**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Not much to say, just read!**

As I woke up again, I realized that everyone was standing around me while I was lying on the floor of the stables. Then, I remembered what happened.

"Ah, my head hurts," I said as I slowly sat up. All I remembered was Ty telling me about his dad's thoughts, and then everything going black.

"Yeah, I'll bet," replied Ty. "You fainted to the ground and have been out for 10 minutes."

_Hmmm…well that explains everything a little better,_ I thought. Ty and Grandpa helped me to the house while Lou made me some food and tea. As I sat on the couch, I heard Grandpa, Lou, and Ty talking in the kitchen.

"Lou and I will do the stable work so that you and Amy can talk," said Grandpa.

"Thank you," replied Ty. "Hopefully she'll understand once I explain it to her."

_Explain what. What could he have to explain other than the conversation with his dad? Is he actually leaving here to be with his dad?_ I was so confused.

As Grandpa and Lou left, Ty came into the room. I turned up the TV louder when he got closer.

_Maybe he won't talk to me then. _ But it didn't work. Ty turned off the TV before sitting down next to me on the couch.

"We really need to talk," he said.

"What's there to talk about?" I started to get up, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back down onto the couch, saying, "Please sit down. We really need to talk about all this."

I realized that it was really important and he really meant what he was saying, so I sat back down, but a little ways away from him.

"Okay, let's talk."

"So, I already told you what my dad thinks, and I'm not going to repeat it again for fear of you fainting. But, what you didn't wait to hear was what happened after that. You over-reacted!" As I looked at Ty, I saw a little smile tugging on his lips, although he tried to hide it.

"I did not over-react!" As I said this, Ty gave me a funny look. "Okay, maybe I over-reacted a little!" Ty laughed and so did I.

"But, I didn't get to explain what happened in the end, cause you fainted." Ty looked worried for a minute, and then shook it off.

"Okay," I said, "Then explain."

"Well," he started. "After my dad said 'It's not good for you to be there anymore. You should come home and be with me. Then you can meet a nice girl.', I freaked out! I started yelling at him, saying things like 'Dad, I already have a girlfriend who I love very much, and I love my job here, and I like the people here! It's better than I've ever had!' Well, he got mad and said that he's coming to pick me up on Friday."

I started to work it out. Today was Tuesday, so that meant that I only had 2 and a half days with Ty left and… wait. _Did Ty just say that he loves me?_

"Did you just say that you love me?"

"Umm…" Ty's face went red, and he looked away for a minute. "Yeah, that's what I told him."

"Aw! Ty! I love you, too!" I was so happy! I couldn't even be angry anymore!

I slid over to Ty and hugged him and then gave him a kiss. He looked right into my eyes, and said, "I really mean it. I do really think that I am in love with you."

_Wait a second, was he even finished his story when I interrupted?_ "Was that the end of your story?" I asked him.

"Oh, no, it wasn't." He replied with a wry smile on his face. "So after he said that he was coming to pick me up, I knew I had to do something. I can't go back with him. So I told him, 'Dad, you can drive all the way out here, but I am not leaving my life at Heartland to be with _you!'_ And that's when I hung up and came out to you."

I realized that I had been sitting there with my mouth wide open throughout Ty's story.

"So, you're not leaving again?"

"No, I made that mistake once. I'm not leaving all of you again! You guys are my new family. I have no reason to go back to my old life."

When Ty said that, something happened inside of me. It was a flood of happiness, relief and so many other emotions washing throughout me at the same time. I leaned over and started kissing Ty, not wanting to let go of him.

_He's staying for me!_

**A/N: So, what did you think? I know that it's getting kind of sappy and is a total love-story. Sorry! I hopefully have a few more chapters in me. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland, or any of the characters including Amy, Ty, Jack (Grandpa), or Lou.**


End file.
